This proposal seeks support for a March 12, 2009 health services research conference at Delaware State University (DSU), the only historically black college/university (HBCU) in the state of Delaware. Colleagues from the Hopkins Center for Health Disparities Solutions at the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health are providing technical assistance in this effort. We will bring to our campus experts in developing research infrastructure at minority serving institutions, and to bring together key stakeholders to discuss best practices in research infrastructure in minority-serving institutions with an emphasis on health disparities. The support of this conference will make it possible to: 1) plan and implement a high quality scientific conference;2) bring to the local community awareness of Delaware State University's efforts in health services research;and 3) provide a forum for dissemination of best practices and successful models for building research capacity at minority serving institutions. This one-day health services research conference will offer presentations of research findings from national leaders in research on minority health and from researchers who have successfully established health services research programs at minority-serving institutions;the conference will also disseminate information for public health policy makers and public health practitioners, as well as provide a unique setting for students to learn about the challenging arena of health services research.